zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace Pilot And Space Pirate: The Final Battle
Chapter 7. The laboratory complex in Venom was huge, even though it had been hidden in a place that was hard to find without a map. As Judy and Fox arrived there, they went separate ways. Fox went to the core while the younger pilot was off to destroy the laboratory. Everybody was counting on her now. Nick, Fox, her friends, the entire Corneria. Judy didn´t want to let anyone down on this battle. She wouldn´t surrender without a fight. For the first time ever, she used the Walker mode of her Arwing to get inside the lab. It was heavily guarded, but she put up a great fight against the guards. She shot down the turrets near the security doors that led to the inner laboratory. Judy was getting used to this. “Almost there”, she held her breath as she found the large hall where Andross had been resurrected. All sorts of strange equipment and Krazoa ritual shrines were there. The rabbit was ready to blast them to smithereens, until someone entered the hall too. “Not so fast, bunny!” Bellwether arrived there in her own battle walker. “Bellwether! Give up, you´ve got nowhere to hide. Your experiments end here!” Judy said. “They won´t. Your death will only give an example to Corneria what will happen if you oppose us. My technology gives us victory wherever we reign!” the sheep gloated. “Bold talk for Andross´puppet”, Judy was ready to fight. “I can walk the talk too, young fool”, Bellwether started shooting on Judy. It was a tough battle. Both of them were skilled pilots and were determined on destroying each other. It wouldn´t be over so soon. Judy had a hard time dodging the sheep´s shots. Her opponent was surely fast and deadly like an assassin. Everything she had learned in battle were at test now. Fox was heading to the core at the time through dark corridors. It all reminded him of older times. “It hasn´t been so long, Fox. But this time, you won´t succeed. You´ll join your father on the other side!” the voice of Andross echoed there. As the corridors ended, Fox reached his terrible foe again, with only his head and hands floating in the void. The ape laughed viciously and tried to crush the fox. After resurrection, Andross had gotten faster and stronger than before. Fox held his breath while trying to duck his attacks. “Now you´ll feel true pain!” Andross said. He tried to swallow the Arwing, but Fox was faster. He shot down his hands, with only the head left. Andross tried it again, but Fox fired a bomb in his mouth. The explosion hurt the monster hard, with his mechanical parts coming off. Fox kept on shooting them too, until his brains were revealed. “I´ll never be vanquished while my brains still work!” the ape said. “We´ll see about that!” Fox told. Andross´ brains soon had Fox in their tentacles, with the Arwing struggling in there and trying to shoot down it. It was a tough struggle. A lot harder than his previous encounter in that form. Meanwhile, Judy had taken damage too during her battle with Bellwether. But she still had managed to destroy the lab equipment. She was trying to escape in her Arwing, but Bellwether transformed her walker into a black fighter too and chased her across the base. “You´ll end up as space dust for destroying my work!” she swore. Bellwether was ten times more lethal of a pilot as Star Wolf was. It was one intense dogfight during the chase. The chase led up towards to the base reactor. Judy took more damage while fighting Bellwether. It was only a matter of time when she would take her down. But the rabbit would never give up now. “This is for Nick and Corneria!” she snapped and did a somersault, dodging Bellwether´s next attack. “You´ve just met your end”, the sheep said as they were close to the reactor. “No. You´ve met yours”, Judy said, firing at the reactor. A huge explosion ensued, hurting the sheep´s ship hard. She had no choice but to retreat. “Curse you, Captain Hopps! You´ve foiled my plans, but you haven´t seen the last of me!” Bellwether fled the base, and was not heard of since. Judy wiped sweat off her forehead. It was over. “Thank you Fox, for all you´ve taught me”, she thought in her head. The Arwing was ready to leave the base. The explosion had been heard in the core too. It interrupted the brain´s concentration, so that Fox could fire at it again and destroy it. “If I´m going down, I´m taking you with me!” Andross screamed. More explosions ensued there. Fox was surrounded by them, wondering how he could escape. “Well done, my son. He won´t threaten the galaxy again”, a familiar voice said. “Father?” Fox was surprised. A vision of an Arwing appeared in front of him, just like last time. “Follow me, Fox”, the voice of James McCloud told. The base was falling apart, but with determination Fox managed to escape it again just in time. He soon reached the surface, where Judy´s Arwing was heading towards the Great Foxes back in the space. “You truly are my son, Fox”, James´ voice said as the ghostly Arwing disappeared. All their friends and allies were back there, cheering at the victory. “We did it!” Krystal cheered. “Not bad for a second day saved, pup”, Wolf shrugged. “And not bad for helping save it for the first time, Judy”, Nick smiled at Judy. “Thank you. It was nothing”, she blushed. “Corneria is proud to have a new hero on their side now. Let´s go home, there´s a celebration to be had”, Nick was proud of his loved one too. Words cannot describe how proud he was. She did make it out of there alive indeed, and proved worthy of taking her place in the galaxy. Nick was ready to throw his life as an outlaw away, and follow the pilot he valued as a hero. The way Judy smiled at him from her cockpit told she felt the same way. For all the worthy allies she had, Nick was unlike any other. They couldn´t wait for the hero´s welcome in Corneria. Category:Ace Pilot AU Category:Star Fox crossovers Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe